Kamen Rider Wizard
is the twenty-fourth entry of the Kamen Rider Series. Trademarks on the title were filed by Toei in June 21, 2012, and it was officially revealed on June 27, 2012. It began airing on TV Asahi on September 2, 2012, joining and then in the Super Hero Time lineup. Tsuyoshi Kida is the series' main screenwriter. The catchphrase of the series is . Plot Six months prior to the start of the series, a mysterious ritual held on the day of the solar eclipse took place. Its purpose was to give birth to a group of magical creatures called Phantoms through humans with magical potential called "Gates", by forcibly subjecting them to immense despair. Haruto Soma, the survivor of the ritual, and Koyomi, a mysterious girl who has lost all of her memories, are tasked by the mysterious White Wizard to fight the Phantoms. Haruto is also given the Wizardriver to become Kamen Rider Wizard in order to prevent the Phantoms from transforming other Gates into Phantoms themselves. Later on, a man named Kosuke Nitoh appears as the ancient wizard Kamen Rider Beast to feed on the Phantom's magical power to survive and becomes both a rival and ally to Haruto. As the two wizards wage their battle against the Phantoms, who are led by the hotheaded Phoenix, the cold and merciless Medusa, the scheming Gremlin, and the enigmatic Wiseman, things are not all as they seem. Characters Kamen Riders Movie exclusive Stageshow-exclusive SIC Hero Saga exclusive Allies *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Shigeru Wajima Inner Phantoms *WizarDragon *Beast Chimera Other Allies *Yu Kamimura *Ryu *Chief of Police *Masanori Kizaki *Shiina *Emperor Maya *Caitsith *Manami Kawasaki *Koichi Yamagata *Tetsuya Inagaki *Owner of Orphanage *Fortune Teller *Conductor *Naito *Kaga *Aya Yamamoto * * * Kamen Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; " |Kamen Rider Birth |Shintaro Goto |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; " |Kamen Rider Decade |Tsukasa Kadoya |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Kiva |Wataru Kurenai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Den-O |Momotaros |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Kabuto |Souji Tendou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; " |Kamen Rider Hibiki |Hitoshi Hidaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: DarkBlue; " |Kamen Rider Blade |Kazuma Kenzaki |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Faiz |Takumi Inui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Ryuki |Shinji Kido |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; " |Kamen Rider Agito |Shouichi Tsugami |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Kuuga |Yusuke Godai |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider ZX |Ryo Murasame |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; " |Kamen Rider X |Keisuke Jin |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider 1 |Takeshi Hongo |} Villains Phantoms *Chief Phantoms *Ghouls (henchmen) *Minor Phantoms **Minotauros **Hellhound **Caitsìth **Gnome **Gargoyle **Valkyrie **Lizardman **Manticore **Hydra **Beelzebub **Weretiger **Spriggan **Legion **Bogy **Argus **Raum **Bahamut **Sylphi **Sphinx **Siren **Arachne **Khepri **Ogre *Unreleased Phantoms **Jabberwock **Cyclops **Jörmungandr **Hekatonkheir **Bandersnatch **Mayu Inamori's Phantom **Yuzuru Ijima's Phantom **Gigantes **Masahiro Yamamoto's Phantom Other Villains *Space Shocker *Amadum *Space Ironmen *Captain of the Imperial Guard Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : IZAM * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: Neo Actor, Vol. 19 * Kamen Rider Wizard (extreme martial arts): Hyper Hobby, June 2013 * Kamen Rider Beast, White Wizard, Phoenix, Wiseman: Toei Hero Max, Vol. 44 * Kamen Rider Mage: Uchusen, Vol. 141 * Medusa: Tomokazu Miki no Radio Big Bang, October 29, 2012 * Gremlin, Kamen Rider Beast (understudy), Phantoms (incl. Gargoyle and Valkyrie): Kamen Rider Wizard Character Book: Magic Starts http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01039-1002.pdf * Kamen Rider Mage: * Minotauros, Caitsith: http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01036-1003.pdf * Lizardman: http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/pdf/01039-1005.pdf * Legion: http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11506728861.html Songs ;Opening theme * "Life is SHOW TIME" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset) ** Artist: ;Insert theme * "Last Engage" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 4, 10 * "Mystic Liquid" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 3, 4, 15 * "Blessed wind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips ** Episodes: 5, 13 * "Strength of the earth" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips ** Episodes: 6, 7, 10, 17 * "Just The Beginning" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 9, 12 * "BEASTBITE" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yoshio Nomura ** Arrangement: Rider Chips ** Artist: Rider Chips ** Episodes: 17-19, 34 * "alteration" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 26 * "Missing piece" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Kamen Rider Girls ** Episodes: 31, 32, 37, 39, 45 The original sound track for Wizard was released on November 21, 2012. A compilation album subtitled the Music Magic Collection featuring all of the theme songs seen on the show and its movies was released on September 4, 2013. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Kamen Rider Wizard: The Sorcerer's Apprentice is the S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Wizard. Notes *With 53 episodes in total (including 2 post-finale episodes which serve as the TV special), Kamen Rider Wizard is considered the longest Heisei-era Rider series in history, beating Kamen Rider Agito's record of 51 episodes. If the specials didn't count as episodes, however, then Wizard's episode count record would have been tied with Agito's. *In this title series, the Kamen Rider is often called as "Magicians", save for a crossover movie. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーウィザード Kamen Rider Wizard] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/wizard Kamen Rider Wizard] at Toei TV Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Heisei Era